Nicole goes to Liberty City
Nicole goes to Liberty City is the movie that was created by Bosco Howard. Story A vacation went wrong when Nicole Watterson goes to Liberty City on vacation with her family, but on the way to the hotel, all hell went lose as gang wars between The Lost Brotherhood and The Angels of Death. They jump out of the Perennial to find the safe place to hide, but got seperated due to the flying bullets that keeps grazing by. Nicole then got shot in the buttocks while trying to duck under the car. She thought that she was going to die and then closed her eyes and then the scene switches to a unknown building where Nicole wakes up and asks what's going on and where is she. She then heard a voice coming from the cornor and ask who is he. The guy introduces to himself as Johnny Klebitz, the leader of The Lost biker gang. She tells Johnny that she needs to find her family, but he told her that her family is safe, but got kidnapped by the Angels of Death during the shootout between the Lost, and he told he knows a guy that can withstand bullets. She wants to what the guy's name and he told her, his name is Curly Howard. After the Nicole and Curly introduce to each other, they got in the purple-pink Ruiner, but got stopped by a prostitute name Misty, who tells them that one of the undercover cops is searching for Nicole stating that she has warrents out for her arrest and drives a Police Ranger, but a guy name Niko, blew it up with the Rocket Launcher, killing him. Characters Protagonists *Nicole Watterson *Johnny Klebitz Major Characters *Curly Howard *Members of the Lost *Uptown Riders *Misty Minor Characters *Frankie Foster *Duncan *Louise Cassidy-Williams *Niko Fireson Enemies *Angels of Death *Liberty City Police Department *Sheriff Bronson Stone *FBI Deaths *Sheriff Bronson Stone - killed in the vehicle explosion by Niko Fireson. *Duncan - killed in the shootout with LCPD and FBI to protect Misty from being arrested. Gallery 172px-Johnny-being-chased-by-cops.jpg|Johnny against the LCPD. FBI-vs-Nicole.JPG|Nicole about to be arrested by the FBI agent. Ranger-GTASA-rear.jpg|Sheriff Bronson Stone's Police Ranger truck. 640px-TheRemote37.png|Nicole jumping from multi story car park, with the stolen remote on her hand to get in the getaway car, which is being driven by Misty. Rocket_Launcher.png|The Rocket Launcher that Niko Fireson uses to kill Sheriff Bronson Stone with. Trivia *The theme song of the intro sounds like a syncopated, jazzy version of Three Blind Mice, from 4 episode shorts of The Three Stooges. *The theme song of the end credits sounds like Season 9 and Season 11 theme from Family Guy. *This is the first time that Curly Howard appears in the movie without Moe and Larry. *The Rocket Launcher that Niko uses is the weapon that Vic Vance use in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories as a protagonist. Category:Movie Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover Category:Fan Fiction Category:Grand Theft Auto Crossover